Kyoya & Tamaki's Ouran Relationship
by NadiaLove17
Summary: Yaoi XD  This is your warning: contains mature content.  But it's sweet and awesome so I love it.  All characters are Bisco Hatori's, but the storyline is solely mine.
1. Chapter 1

1

~Kyoya Ohtori was working on the finances of the Ouran High School Host Club later than usual that day. Aggravated, he decided to stop for the day since he got 4 different totals for the same asset and concluded that this was a bad day for calculations. As he was putting the income statements back into their respective folders, he heard the click of the ornate music room doors. Suddenly, all 200 lights went out.

With a sigh he said, "Tamaki what do you want? You know I'm busy right now."

"Darn, how'd you know it was me?"

"Well, if it was those Shady Twins then I'd hear two sets of footsteps. Haruhi would be at the Marutomi Supermarket for produce sales by now. Hunny is currently at Karate Club to fill in for Chika and Mori's wherever Hunny is. That leaves you Dad," he deducted wisely.

Fumbling about in the dark for his calculator he then saw his laptop screen light up. Knowing his hard drive was in his bag however, he decided not to worry too much. The added light did allow him to spot his calculator though. After he put everything away into his bag, he stalked silently towards Tamaki and his laptop.

"What do you think?" inquired Tamaki Suoh with a smug expression. On the screen was a blown up image of a shirtless Kyoya, dripping in water, without his glasses on, very loosely wearing swimming trunks, and with a towel held up to his glowing face at a brilliantly sunny beach.

"Oh, I was at Honolulu on a family vacation and my sister Fuyumi snapped that shot just as I got out of the absolutely superb Pacific Ocean. I was thinking of letting the Twins use it for the Host Club homepage in the hopes of raising Host status even more than it already is," reasoned Kyoya as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

Tamaki looked up with a pout and pressed on, "How come Daddy never sees Mommy dressed like this?"

"Dressed? If I'm not mistaken I was more bare than clothed," oddly enough, Kyoya wasn't repulsed at Tamaki's flirtatious intentions. Spending time in the club with him and constantly seeing his rather affectionate side certainly helped the situation. After all, Tamaki was fair-haired, lean, tall, energetic, and compassionate, but a fool. Which meant the only issue would be if he gossiped or acted outrageously in public.

"But seriously," Tamaki wiggled his perfectly shaped eyebrows, "why don't we do what mommies and daddies ought to do." It wasn't a question.

Kyoya thought for a moment before locking the doors and strolling back to Tamaki. Since it was after club hours, his school uniform jacket was already slung over a chair. "You must understand that if word gets out in the slightest, I'll—" Tamaki put a slender finger to Kyoya's lips. "I understand. My grandmother would immediately disown me from the Suoh line and my father would be overexcited."

Kyoya licked Tamaki's finger and replied, "Well then, let's get started." Just as Kyoya reached over to unbutton Tamaki's jacket, a series of loud clicks reverberated through the large room. They sprang away from each other as the door swung open and the lights snapped back on.


	2. Chapter 2

1

"It's about time!" exclaimed Kaoru Hitachiin holding a hair pin that was used to pick the locks.

"Yeah, seriously Mom and Dad," added Hikaru Hitachiin with a big wink to his identical brother.

"What are you talking about you fools, now out. I've got sales to file and taxes to report. Tamaki, you too, we're finished discussing the club's plans for the website," Kyoya ordered as he pushed his glasses up his nose and plopped onto an ornate chair with his laptop. Obviously the Twins had grasped the immediate situation which frightened Kyoya as to how they figured it out.

"Oh darn."

"We ruined their chance."

"They're both probably deflated by now."

"We should help induce the mood again—"

"OUT!" the Dark Lord revealed itself and the Twins scampered away.

"Actually," Tamaki checks the grandfather clock, "I have piano lessons in ten minutes so I should go pull the grand piano out and practice."

"When did you get an instructor? You've been playing piano for about 12 years now if I'm not mistaken," said Kyoya who was restored to something resembling normal. He had to admit he was always skilled at staying calm and covering up situations, even though they rarely occurred. Then again, he had to be that way with the Host Club, and especially with Tamaki.

"I'm my instructor!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"So you teach yourself what you already know for an hour every day?" Kyoya raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, otherwise if I do it at Suoh Mansion #2, the maids never get any work done due to my superior abilities to seduce the ladies," he bragged pridefully.

"Ok, just close the door on your way out," he was already plugging in his hard drive to extract some club files. "Might as well get some work done."

"Maybe when I'm done—"

"My father's expecting my brothers, sister, and I for dinner tonight and it would be most unwise to be tardy," Kyoya gave him a stern look which made Tamaki's face fall slightly. "But after the dinner he'll be departing for the Philippines almost immediately, hence the whole purpose of the dinner. I know for a fact that my brothers have better things to do than sit around with me when they aren't required to do so. The maids can be sent off easily enough which leaves Tachibana, Hotta, Aijima, me, and our new kitten," he recited his plans logically. Although he wanted to relax and watch tv, this was clearly a bigger commitment than comedy tv shows or a soak in the Jacuzzi.

"Excellent, I'll have my chauffeur with the Benz ready at, how about 8:30?" Tamaki's face brightened as he pulled out his blackberry to schedule their "appointment" for no apparent reason whatsoever.

"I'll be waiting, just call me when you're on your way," he gave a sly grin before returning to numbers once more.


	3. Chapter 3

1

There was something about being on the verge of an erection that kept Kyoya working straight through the next tedious hour. He managed to finish the income statement as well as the sales tax report and even got to outline the next club photobook of Haruhi before the piano stopped playing.

"That was a beautiful piece, was it not Mother?" Tamaki sang as he bounded in with his jacket slung over one shoulder and a sheet of music in his hand.

"Indeed it was well-rehearsed, I'm guessing Mozart?" Kyoya avoided looking at Tamaki for fear of losing whatever self-control he had just constructed.

"Uh huh, I remember I wanted to play this piece ever since I started piano. Alright, I'm going to head out now, my father and I are going home together. See you tonight Mom," Tamaki called as he strode out of the room.

"Yes Dad," Kyoya also decided to leave. After calling up Tachibana to bring the car around front, he opened a text from his brother Akito about the dinner plans. "Yeah, I'm meeting my gf at her place afterwards since I have the night off, no offense Kyo =/" Kyoya smiled at his success for inferring information about his family for the night. Then he noticed a message from the Shady Twin Kaoru, "I can give you some pointers ya know ;D" and Hikaru, "…or we could just demonstrate *0*" Peeved, he replied to Hikaru knowing Kaoru would also read it, "Or I could discharge you two from the Host Club for purposefully degrading Host Club members without adequate evidence or reason =)"


	4. Chapter 4

After the lavish dinner, Fuyumi asked if Kyoya wanted her to stay and they could hang. Trying not to sound annoyed, he answered that he wanted to take a bath and relax before the weekend, but inwardly he smirked at his word choice of "relax". As soon as her car left the driveway, he assembled the evening maids and told them they had the night off. That left him with as near an empty house as he could hope for, consisting of himself, Shinny, and his 3 body guards. Satisfied, he ascended to his suite rooms and changed into designer flannel pants and a black tee shirt. The suit he was wearing from Yuzuha Hitachiin was too fine a garment for Tamaki and himself to spoil. He set up his house alarm from his bedroom to beep if anyone entered or moved towards his wing of the estate even though it would be useless when he slept since he was a very heavy sleeper. Still, he didn't want to take too many chances.

As he was walking down the mahogany staircase, his cell phone rang. "I'm on my wa-ay!" crooned Tamaki, ecstatic… as usual.

"Come up front, I'll let you in."

Several minutes later, Tamaki sprang up the marble entryway and threw his arms passionately around Kyoya once the door was secured. "Daddy's home!" Their elite bodies fit perfectly against each other. Incidentally, Kyoya was turned on at Tamaki wearing some casual dress shirt with the first few buttons undone which revealed an unusually provocative collarbone.

"Follow me please," he calmly led the way to his quarters. "And try not to perform anything scandalous yet, there are security cameras concealed in the hallways."

"I see." Tamaki thought aloud, "are you sure there aren't any hidden in your rooms?"

"Positive, they're located only in the hallways and near any exits." The truth was, Kyoya wasn't used to having the mansion to himself and felt awkward executing their meeting. When he unlocked his door, a black streak pounced onto Tamaki's shoe, froze, sniffed his khaki pants, and shot down the hall.

"That was just Shinny, our cat," Kyoya carefully pulled off an inch long golden strand from Tamaki's shoulder. "She's terrified of dogs and it seems you hugged Antoinette goodbye before you left."

"It was more of SHE hugged me—" This time Kyoya cut him off, placing his lips delicately against Tamaki's pink ones. Lingering for a moment to savor the softness, he then pulled back and went to double-check that the doors were locked and to dim the lights. Tamaki's shirt was already off and resting on the couch near his shoes. Kyoya noted his slender frame while he took his own shirt off and strategically flung it on top of the dress shirt.

"Now I'm new to this, so no complaints," Kyoya muttered as he pushed Tamaki onto his oversized bed. Expertly, he undid Tamaki's khakis and cast them aside along with his own pants. Before he could do anything else, Tamaki pulled Kyoya on top of himself and hungrily pressed their lips together. Kyoya could feel Tamaki's ragged breath mingling with his own on their blushed cheeks. Managing to scoot forward, he softly ground his hips against the blonde's, the friction between their silk boxers pleasant against his hardening lump. Tamaki squeaked at the exhilarating movement and sighed heavily.

"Are you a virgin… Daddy?" Kyoya whispered while brushing his lips against Tamaki's jaw.

"Yes, and you should be one too since we ARE together," replied an exasperated Tamaki.

"I am but that's beyond the point," he sat up and tugged off his boxers extremely slowly to tease Tamaki as he stared blankly. "It's nice to know you actually DO wear the Christmas gifts I sent you."

"Heh," there was a gleam in Tamaki's violet eyes as he too slid off the sheer material. For a moment they just took in one another's ivory bodies: lean, toned, slender, gleaming, waxed, "delicious," murmured Tamaki.

"Absolutely," Kyoya fiercely resumed kissing him. Meanwhile, he slid his hand between them and shoved Tamaki back onto the bed. Then, he ran his hand up Tamaki's chest before coming to a rest on his shoulder. Taking hold of his warm penis, Tamaki squished it against Kyoya's, caressing both of them with his practiced fingers. Kyoya moaned and skated his hips forward and back against Tamaki, creating a rough friction along their lengths. Finally, he broke off and gently ran his tongue along Tamaki's smooth jawline before kissing his way down his neck.

Leaning back against the goose down pillows, Tamaki ran a hand through Kyoya's shiny black hair as he licked and kissed his precious way down Tamaki's chest. Once he reached a tender nipple, Kyoya swirled his tongue in tiny circles around it, sending a shiver through Tamaki and making his pectorals tense. Kyoya flashed him a grin and placed his mouth on Tamaki's abs, sucking his way down at first haltingly but then increasing in momentum the lower he travelled. When he reached the section where Tamaki's penis met his body, he ceased the sucking and instead wrapped his fingers around the base to use his thumbs to massage Tamaki's balls. Next, he sent the tip of his tongue skimming down Tamaki's erection, revolving around and around the tip, tasting how warm it had gotten.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mother…" Tamaki groaned as Kyoya continued vigorously with the foreplay. He licked the tip, stopped, winked at Tamaki who fell back on the pillows from moe, and wrapped one hand on top of the other around the thick base. Then, he inserted the tip into his moist mouth, gracefully sucking back and forth. Also, he applied pressure with his thumbs against the bottom of Tamaki's penis, moving from back to front repeatedly. Slowly, he sucked in more of Tamaki but also pulled more back out so that he could maximize the use of his inner mouth on the other boy.

Gradually Kyoya increased in speed, sucking deeper and farther with each repetition. He squeezed and unsqueezed his hands over and over again, using his thumbs to tickle the underside, encouraging Tamaki to cum. While slowing down slightly, Kyoya's tongue swiveled around the tip and he paused to nibble it ever so gently. Soon enough he felt a spasm come from the other's hips to the end of his penis while Tamaki gasped and sat up on his elbows, gazing at Kyoya with a pleading look.

At that cue, Kyoya released his hands and leisurely leaned back, pulling Tamaki out of his throat. Just in time, he opened his mouth as Tamaki expelled a shot of cum, white and sticky on Kyoya's adept tongue. When he was finished, Kyoya kissed the tip, then flexed his nimble fingers up Tamaki's torso and pulled himself on top of him again. Then, he wrapped his arms around Tamaki's head and bent down closer, rubbing his nose against Tamaki's.

"Does Mommy do a good job blowing Daddy?" whispered Kyoya.

Tamaki blew hot air on Kyoya's cheek, "Yes. You know, we could really be a _Host_ Club, _entertaining_ the rich a beautiful."

"The cost and precautions wouldn't be anything to sneeze at. Besides, I'd rather not be known as a public prostitute, it'd be bad coverage for my rep."

"Well, we can still do this right?" Tamaki brushed his words seductively along Kyoya's bottom lip.

"I'll see what I can manage," responded Kyoya, he inhaled deeply to catch Tamaki's luscious scent. They resumed their passionate kiss exchanges, occasionally flitting a tongue into the other's mouth. As things heated up again, Kyoya shifted on top of Tamaki so that his bulging penis rubbed against Tamaki's once more. Tamaki reacted by grinding his pelvis against Kyoya's, his breath becoming deeper. Quickly, Kyoya caught on and drove on Tamaki firmer and faster. After a while, Kyoya got up slightly and put his hands on Tamaki's shoulders, lifted his chest up, arched his back, and forced his hips to grate more cruelly on Tamaki, their erections pulsing against each other. Kyoya grunted from the roughness of their athletic bodies and both of them were breathing heavily by now. Tamaki had developed a flush in his pale cheeks which made Kyoya grind even harder, making the thumping louder. Just before they really started to get hot, he slowed down and Tamaki understood.

Kyoya rolled off Tamaki's long frame and perched on the edge of the luxuriant bed, then Tamaki sat on the asian's soft thighs with his back resting on Kyoya's muscled chest. He rested his chin on Tamaki's right shoulder and looked down at his raging penis, "You ready?"

Incapable of proper speech, Tamaki nodded as Kyoya grasped Tamaki's hips and shifted him so that he was able to insert himself comfortably into Tamaki. At the insertion, Tamaki groaned and Kyoya moaned with him at the tight pressure on his tense penis. He started pumping his hips vaguely to shove more of himself into Tamaki's velvety warmth, the muffled slapping becoming steadier. In the meantime, Tamaki leaned his head back onto Kyoya's shoulder as Kyoya nuzzled into his neck, thrusting his hips more rapidly. Since he had nothing to do, Tamaki stroked his own boner which was still raw from their furious grinding.

Kyoya dragged his bottom lip up Tamaki's neck and continued moving his hips back and forth, aroused at the way their grunts echoed through both bodies. Sensing the climax approaching, he went as fast as he possibly could, their bodies pulsating in tune together, both hot, both heavy. Longingly, Tamaki felt the orgasm ripple out from Kyoya's abdomen, through his penis, and simultaneously ricochet throughout his own sex organs as well. Kyoya eased to an exhausted stop and Tamaki carefully got up and knelt on the floor, opening his mouth for Kyoya. He daintily suckled the tip until Kyoya came and he swallowed the creamy cum. Then, he laid his smooth chest on top of Kyoya's form on the bed and straddled his long legs around the other's. Tamaki kissed him sweetly and rested his cheek over Kyoya's beating heart.

Kyoya panted, "I could get used to this."

"Mmm."

Later, he wiggled out and slipped between the fluffy covers as Tamaki followed suit. Cuddling closer, Tamaki draped an arm over Kyoya's thin midriff. Both of them warmed the bed up rather quickly and fell into a deep ecstasy of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Something was ferociously batting Kyoya's bangs, he blinked his eyes open and saw a small black cat with determined green eyes. "Urgh, Shinny," Kyoya bolted upright. "Wait, how'd you get in here?" Just then, he heard his house alarm beep and Tamaki sauntered into the room and shut the door, his baby blue boxers shining intensely. Then Kyoya remembered the previous night and glimpsed down at his nudity, dazed.

"Sorry," Tamaki rubbed his eyes, "had to pee and she was at the door when I opened it. Anyway, I have to leave soon, I'm supposed to have breakfast with my grandmother and you know how she is. But maybe I'll be on her good side today."

"Good luck, tell me how it goes," sympathized Kyoya. "… And thanks for last night."

"Yeah." He relaxed and they both adorned their clothes. In daylight their flawless bodies looked even better than they felt last night. Kyoya hugged him goodbye, then led him down to the front entrance and waved him off. As he headed toward the dining hall, he got a text from Hikaru, "Well? How'd it go? o3o" With a picture message from last night's dinner session, he replied, "Good morning. The Ohtori family dinner went exceptionally well, the suit your mother tailored for me looked magnificent compared to my brothers'. Send her my best regards."~


End file.
